startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shatt
Shatt Shatt is generically altered, over dramatic, talking tribble, the creation of Dr. Philmore Cox, as apart of a Federation Program to use advanced generically altered Tribbles to spy on enemy ships, planets etc. This program failed within it's first six months of operation, however Cox still felt the need to prefect his creations. For the first ten years, he could only prefect the tribbles to a point where they had paws, eyes, mouths and could sing the one song he taught them. It wouldn't be till he moved from his lab on Earth to Valeur, a space lab, that he would discover what he was doing wrong. Instead of trying to make up his own personalities for the tribbles, he decided to use a reference, in this case the young James T. Kirk. After a year of research, hard work and determination, he was successful in creating the first free thinking tribble: Shatt. Personalitiy Because his personality was heavily based on James T. Kirk, Shatt's instinct is to act like him, however over the years he has developed his own unique persona, including making up a more "proper" name to go by "Shattimus Tribble III" even though hes the first and only "Shatt" in his family. Shatt also has the knack to get himself into things he shouldn't get into, which gets him confined to the tribble "Habitat" on Valeur quite often. Shatt and Calius When Calius and the crew of the Defiant come to Valeur to pick up science and medical supplies, Calius wonders off to explore, coming across the "Tribble Habitat". After a quite annoying serenade by Shatt's "Brothers and Sisters", Shatt tells her how horrible his life his on this lab and asks if she would so kindly set him free. Calius, being the animal lover she is, agrees and takes him out of the habitat, which triggers an alarm. The quickly run from the habitat room down the hall, when suddenly they feel the ground shaking. Thats when Calius realizes she forgot to shut the door the the habitat and soon a wave of tribbles are bouncing down the hall, running over red shirt, their combined weight, killing him. After the tribbles, all except for Shatt, are confined back to the habitat, Dr. Cox becomes extremely angry at Calius for releasing them, but then Shatt, whom was hiding in her shirt from him, appears and explains how hes the one who convinced her to open the hatch door and let him out. Dr. Cox accepts Shatt's testimony and apologizes to Calius for being so angry at her. He tells them that Shatt will be punished for his actions, however Calius feels perhaps it would be better if Shatt stayed with her, after all she owed him now for taking the blame for the whole mess. After some slight hesitation, Dr. Cox agrees and Calius has now found herself a new pet and a friend. Pet Life Shatt is very spoiled as pet. He does what he pleases most of the time. He gets the whole one side of Calius' bed for himself and consumes an awkward amount a cheese daily. He also serves as Calius' "Alarm Clock" when she sleeps in. Once Q comes into the picture, they get along famously, usually getting themselves into trouble with the Defiant's Cafe Lady by rampaging her buffet table in the Mess Hall. Trivia Shatt was named after William Shatner by his creator, Kelsey Jackson, as a homage to the original Captain Kirk. Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Characters